


Just Like Heaven

by nomisupernova



Series: DaveKat Music Fics 2018 [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Choose Your Own Ending, First Kiss, M/M, POV Dave Strider, POV Karkat Vantas, Silly Author Insert Homestuck Style, Trans Dave Strider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 01:26:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14273937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomisupernova/pseuds/nomisupernova
Summary: Karkat may very well be the most annoying, obnoxious, and quite possibly the dumbest fucker you’ve ever met in your entire fourteen years of life. He’s stupidly obsessed with romance, though you know for a fact that he only had a very mild thing with Terezi a year ago. He even gives up too easily, like leadership role to Vriska with no real convincing. He bothers you constantly and makes you watch rom-coms with him.Despite all of this, your dumb ass is so fucking in love with him it should be fucking criminal.A Choose Your Own Ending fic with three endings!





	1. ====> Dave: Consider the cute troll boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notwest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notwest/gifts).



> This fic takes it's title from _Just Like Heaven_ by The Cure which you can listen to [here!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8Dhn_iIQXDE)
> 
> This was requested by my wonderful friend notwest, who wanted a cute First Kiss DaveKat fic.

Karkat may very well be the most annoying, obnoxious, and quite possibly the dumbest fucker you’ve ever met in your entire fourteen years of life. He’s stupidly obsessed with romance, though you know for a fact that he only had a very mild thing with Terezi a year ago. He even gives up too easily, like leadership role to Vriska with no real convincing. He bothers you constantly and makes you watch rom-coms with him.

Despite all of this, your dumb ass is so fucking in love with him it should be fucking criminal.

And it didn’t happen in one day either.

The first few weeks were absolutely fucking terrible. The boredom of knowing you’d have to deal with a bunch of strangers with nothing to do for three years made you want to throw yourself to the horrorterrors. You eventually made the best of it, hanging out with The Mayor, bothering Rose, avoiding Vriska, making music in the common room. But Karkat never really struck your interest until the two of you ran into each other getting coffee in the morning.

“Oh, someone is in here,” he mumbled to himself, turning to leave the common room.

“Ya don’t gotta leave just ‘cuz my ass is in here. I don’t bite, Karkat,” you pointed out, sipping your warm cup of wake-the-fuck-up hot-bean juice and plugged your headphones into your mixer.

He grumbled to himself, making one of those weird noises you hear Kanaya making at Rose sometimes when Rose is acting like a dumbass.

“What are you making?” he asked after a few beats of silence on his end.

You slid your headphones off and told him about your newest project, and you were surprised at how much he seemed to care. Though, looking back, he was probably just as bored as you were and was just looking for entertainment.

Today though... today is tense.

He came to your door today, not usual for him, knocking on it, and invited you to watch a movie, just the two of you. Not to say you haven’t ended up alone during one before, you have! You even dozed off during one and woke up sleeping on his lap, much to your embarrassment. But he’s never asked you to start one alone.

It wasn’t that you didn’t want to, but it felt… almost date-like. And _that_ made you instantly fucking nervous and you’re sure that the weird tension in the air is entirely of your creation. So here you are, sitting a good six or so inches away from him. He’s leaned slightly to the opposite side of you, resting his chin on his hand and watching a human-movie, 50 First Dates.

You’re trying not to stare at him, but fuck does he look so cute sitting there like that, an absolute look of wonderment in his eyes while Adam Sandler keeps trying to trick Drew Barrymore into going on a date with him at the diner in town.

“I don’t understand why he doesn’t just ask her out, worst thing is she says no,” you ponder aloud, like you don’t want to do that exact thing to Karkat.

“The romantic tension sets the tone for the seriousness of her brain injury, Dave,” Karkat says, eyes turning slightly toward you, light catching the grey-reddish hues of his irises. Shit.

You swallow the lump in your throat, “Yeah but it just makes him seem like a fucking creep. Who tries to trick someone into dating them?”

He makes an annoyed noise, “He’s weird about it, but he’s so persistent because he thinks she’s beautiful. Doesn’t that mean anything to you?”

Yes, you would do the same with him if given the chance. “No.”

“I don’t know why I thought your romanceless ass would get it. Forget I said anything,” he jokes and smiles, perfectly white teeth shining in the low-light of the room.

“Y-Yeah that’s me,” your heart kicks it into high gear, “Romanceless dumbass.”

He tuts at you and turns back to the movie, sitting up a little straighter and thankfully, closer to you. Fuck, do you… do you want to kiss him? Is _that_ what this is? Would he… would he kiss you?

“Nothing beats a first kiss,” Drew Barrymore says from the TV, taunting you.

Karkat smiles and makes one of those happy alien noises, pulling his legs onto the couch and sits up straighter.

“Have you ever kissed anyone?” you ask and Karkat rolls his eyes at you.

“No, I haven’t. Have you, Strider?” he quips back, crossing his arms.

You shake your head, “Nnnnnope.” you pop the p-sound at the end.

 

**==== > nomisupernova: wonder where your life went wrong**

 

How many hours can I possibly spend listening to this song? Is this play one-hundred or play ninety-nine at this point? Oh, who am I kidding? I don’t care! This song is awesome. notwest, you little devil, you’re lucky you’re such a good person and have great music taste. I suffer for my art, truly. Wait a minute. Is… is someone there?

Oh, you’re… talking to me now? Well this is... awkward, for sure. Make yourself at home, I guess? I have coffee in the kitchen and memes on the PC. Careful of the dogs though, they jump sometimes.

So, how have you been, you good? Life treating you okay? Uh… hey! _Hey, don’t start scrolling faster!_

**Get back here!!**

Yes, yes, **sit.** Now keep reading, would ya?

Can we get back to the fic now? I want to know what happens. I don’t care for these author-insert shenanigans you’re pulling here.

What? WHAT? _What do you_ **_mean_ ** _you don’t like self-inserts!?_ What kind of fandom are we turning into where the author can’t even insert themselves into your Choose Your Own Ending first-kiss fic! Y’all are mad about that? REALLY? Oh. Hell. No.

Uh… what?

Kids these day, I swear. Back in the day we wrote self-inserts and were happy about it. We let the author leave notes directly to you in the fic and **we were happy about it!** ((AN: Like this right here! We had so many of these!!))

We encouraged it, even! We didn’t get too absorbed in our fic and lose ourselves to the imaginary worlds of badly written unedited fanfic written by thirteen year olds with no hobbies.

Oh, what’s that? Little Jenny is having a sexuality crisis at the tender age of twelve and can’t figure out if she’s bisexual or straight? Well! I can guarantee that by fourteen she’ll be writing bad safe-for-work slash fic on Fanfic.net, a proud bisexual among the ranks of the rest of us.

After all, this is 2009’s internet, we can do whatever we want, whenever we want, and wherever we want!! Blast the 80s hits and tear down your late 90s boy-band posters.

Draw dicks on Justin Bieber’s magazine visage with a BLACK SHARPIE to show the BIG MAN that yes indeed; you ARE attracted to WOMEN and you think this BOY is just NOT THAT ATTRACTIVE as far as BOYS go!

And that’s not even talking about nonbinary genders! Really, I could go on.

Aren’t you supposed to be writing? I don’t care about any of this!

FINE! You want your Dave Strider and Karkat Vantas first kiss fiction? You got it, fucko.

I spend over an hour editing a picture for you in Paint Tool Sai and furiously Googling how to insert it into ArchiveOfOurOwn.org via HTML code and **this** is the thanks I get? Enjoy your first kiss fic, I’ll be over here nursing the wounds to my already fragile ego.

The things I do for you, I swear.  
  
[====> Dave: Listen to rants and ramble aimlessly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14273937/chapters/32923254)  
  
[====> Karkat: Ignore that you want to kiss the human](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14273937/chapters/32923275)  
  
[====> Dave: Suggest compromise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14273937/chapters/32923302)


	2. ====> Dave: Listen to rants and ramble aimlessly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ending one

You are now Dave Strider, not that you stopped being Dave Strider or anything… probably. But you’re just making sure that you’re still Dave… yep, still Dave.

“Nothing beats a first kiss,” Drew says again, for the fifth time in a row.

“Ugh, god. We get it, she has a brain injury, you don’t have to play the same scene over and over!” he grumbles, “This movie is the product of a human director eating a pile of gold and shitting it out, you have to work around the waste to get to the good stuff, but you’re not even sure if you want it at that point! You had all the fucking human money in the world to make a masterpiece Mr. Director, but instead all you made was a master pile of shit that not even the smelliest of the bark-beasts would eat if they were in the Alternian desert and had nothing else to eat for miles. You personally fucking assassinated those poor animals, you fucker. I hope you’re proud of yourself! Congratu-fucking-lations!”

You laugh softly, covering your smile with your hand, “Jesus christ, Karkat, that’s creative insult work right there.”

He jerks his head toward you, an angry look on his face, but when he sees you smiling, it melts off instantly and he starts laughing too. “Fuck you,” he says with a big toothy grin on his face.

“I think it’s a bit early for that, bro,” you lift your shades and give him a wink, “Get back to me in a few months though.”

“Yeah, more like a few years, Dave,” he rolls his eyes and shrugs.

“Hey, I can think of like, a million things better than a first kiss,” you say, gesturing broadly with your hands.

“Like what?” he asks, turning his body fully to face you.

“Well, let’s see…” you muse, tapping your chin thoughtfully, “Apple juice, of course. The first sip of a cold jug of apple juice. Music, for sure. You ever hear my dope tracks? I have, I spin that shit myself, I know my shit is so fuckin’ fresh. Fresh with a P, phresh, Karkat. Eating microwaved mac and cheese, the good gooey stuff that comes in the plastic black tins. Cotton candy, orange creamsicles, the color red.” 

“Dave.”

“Naps! Bro, how the fuck can you forget naps? Naps are hella awesome and totally fucking underrated as far as that shit goes. Flying is just the best, not even just like, god tier power flying, just flight in general. Art too, maybe one of those sick art tablets, plug it and go. Fuckin’ sweet set-up right there. Get the porkchop shape of Hella Jeff’s beautiful mouth just right.”

“Dave!”

“What, man?” you ask and focus on Karkat’s face.

“You’re rambling again!” He’s sitting closer now and squinting his eyes at you.

“You asked me, dude,” you point out, poking him in the cheek gently.

“Then I’ll make a mental fucking note to not make that mistake again! How horrible of me to set you off in this way. Self-immolation is my apparent passion and Dave Strider is thy name,” he says, dramatically swinging his arms toward his chest, “I’ve been wounded deeply by my own fucking hubris.”

“You’re so dramatic, oh my god.”

“Not nearly as dramatic as you.”

“Uh, yeah you are. I’m just saying, if drama had a first and last name, it’d be spelled K-A-R-K-A-T first name, V-A-N-T-A-S last name.”

“No I’m not! Fuck you!” he reaches forward to give you a shove and you grab his arm, intending to pull him over the edge of the couch and onto the floor. Instead, like a fucking weirdo, you yank him right into your lap, his face all up next to your face. Well, that’s one way of doing things, you think.

“Hey,” you say, like a stupid idiot.

“Hi Dave, can you let me go?” he says, trying to wiggle free of the grip you have on his wrist.

“Nah,” you give him a one-shouldered shrug and pull him up farther, “You’re my prisoner now, this is just your life now.”

His face gets really dark across his cheekbones, is that what blushing is like for trolls? Man, that’s hella cool.

“Can I have one last first kiss?” Ms. Barrymore says on the TV, you hear Karkat’s breath catch in his throat.

You look down at his lips and back up to his eyes. It’d be so easy to just… swoop right in there, wouldn’t it? He would either be pissed as hell or super into it. He opens his mouth to say something and you can’t have that. No, no, no.

You lean in and he leans back, his eyes flutter closed and he presses his lips to yours. God, they’re so soft and thick. You could do this forever. He starts making this noise, if you had to place it, it would be somewhere between a cat’s purr and cricket chirping with all the enthusiasm that it’s cricket body can on a late night in mid-September. 

He pulls away slightly, takes a breath and catches your lips again. Karkat’s hands find your chin and he tilts your head slightly, that’s a better angle. He’s a lot better at this than you are. You guess watching all those romance movies makes for good notes on how to kiss someone. Eventually, you have to stop, though.

You pull back and open your eyes, a dazed Karkat looks back at you, eyes wide and pupils dilated. You have a feeling you’re going to say something stupid and piss him off, so for once, you keep quiet and wait for him to talk.

“How…” he pulls back slightly and blinks, “How long have you wanted to do that?”

You bounce your foot nervously. “Hmm, like maybe two months?” 

You can’t tell if he’s mad or not yet.

He stares at you, chewing at his bottom lip, “Why didn’t you say anything?”

You roll your eyes, “Man, if it was that easy for me, I woulda done that. You’re not like… mad, are you?”

He furrows his brow at you, “What? No. Actually, hell no. Why would I be mad?”

“Dunno, I just… didn’t want you to like… you know, kiss me because you felt like you had to?” the farther you get into saying it, the dumber it sounds out loud, even to you, “Yeah, actually that sounds pretty fuckin’ stupid.”

“It’s not- Okay, well it is, but your feelings aren’t stupid,” he assures you and reaches his free hand up to pap your cheek. Fuck that’s adorable.

“Yeah, but like…” you start and he gives you a pointed look so you shut up.

“Shoosh, don’t make me do pale shit right after you kissed me, asshole,” he sighs softly, “You’re gonna give me a fucking complex.”

“Sorry. Wanna finish the movie?” you ask and tilt your head toward the forgotten TV.

“Fine, but we’re starting from the beginning!” he pushes up off of you and grabs the remote.

You groan in fake annoyance but you shut up pretty quick when he leans on your shoulder, nuzzling the top of his head into your neck. You thank Skaia that his horns are round and not deadly fucking razors like the other trolls you know.

“So tell me. How was Hawaii?” the movie starts and you grab his hand, his fingers wrap around yours and you sigh, you could get used to this, whatever this is.


	3. ====> Karkat: Ignore that you want to kiss the human

You are now Karkat Vantas and you fail at not wanting to kiss the human.

He’s just… sure, he’s annoying and as far as humans go- which isn’t a lot to go off of- he’s not even that cute but… 

You have  _ something _ for him, but you’ve not placed it in a quadrant yet. 

The two of you have talked a lot, put out his feelings about his confusing human sexuality crisis on the table and examined them closely. You’ve been comforting, a physical presence when he seeks you out and needs to get all of his feelings about his past off his chest. That’s classic moirailliange right there.

He pisses you off, he goes off on long rants about art and music and irony (which isn’t even actual irony!) Sure, you do the same, it’s easy to want to annoy him sometimes. You want to one-up him a lot, prove that you’re better and maybe help him improve himself in the process, if it comes to that. A healthy  kismesissitude relies on these feelings.

But moments like now, when it’s just the two of you hanging out, you feel unbearably red for him in the worst and the best of ways. You want to hold him and you want to kiss him, more than anything in the universe,  _ you  _ want to kiss  _ him _ . No, you  _ need _ to kiss him. You might die if you don’t soon.

“Nothing beats a first kiss,” the movie says again and you roll your eyes, lazy human directors couldn’t even be bothered to write actual fucking dialog.

Dave shifts around next to you, leaning back farther and stretching his legs in front of him, tapping furiously on his legs. From the time you’ve spent around him, you’ve picked up that this is one of his nervous ticks. Can he tell you want to kiss him? You hope not, he’s probably not into the mess that is Karkat Vantas: Quadrantless Idiot.

Maybe he does know and he’s uncomfortable around you. Knocking on his door today took a lot of guts on your part, so you’d hate to ruin a nice time with him because your weird feelings. If you could just keep all of your feelings in one quadrant, maybe it’d be easier. But you can’t, they just feel… not right.

That’s not to say you don’t respect the quadrants, you do! You’re a master at them by now, you know the ins and outs of them like the back of your hand! But the thing is… they just feel so  _ constrictive _ . Like you’re trying to box up all of your feelings and separate them when they’ve always been a complete clusterfuck of all of them at once.

Then again, humans don’t do quadrants so maybe what you feel for Dave would be well within the confines of what’s normal for a human relationship. You’ll never know unless you ask him, and that’s what you had planned to do today. To ask him about how he’d feel being in all the quadrants and yet, in none of them, with you.

But holy shit are you fucking nervous. You swallow the lump in your throat, turning your head toward him, maybe if you ask casually, it’ll be fine?

“Hey Dave?” you start, fuck, this is stupid.

“Hmm?” he looks over at you, “What’s up?”

Shit! Just do it!

“What do you think of the movie so far?” you say and mentally slap yourself, you’re a coward.

“Well it’s… you know, Adam Sandler is a fuckin’ idiot but Drew Barrymore is pretty cute so I guess that makes up for it. It’s watchable, I guess,” he shrugs.

“Just curious, sorry.” Ugh.

You turn back to the movie, not really paying attention anymore. Dammit, why are you so scared? What the fuck is wrong with you? It’s just Dave, he’s not going to be pissed if you just ask. Just ask already.

“So how do you feel about… the quadrants?” you ask, simple enough for a start.

“Not to harsh on them or anything but I don’t really get it. I mean, I do in theory but I don’t think I could ever do ‘em myself. I like my relationships to be exactly no quadrants. Shit’s practically a circle with no ninety-degree angles in sight,” he answers.

Your heart jerks in your chest. Okay good, so he doesn’t care about quadrantless stuff. Maybe he won’t think you’re a fucking weirdo. You grab the remote and turn down the volume of the movie, it’ll help if you’re not distracted.

“What gives, homie? I was watchin’,” Dave says, trying to steal the remote from you.

You hold it to your side, “I have to ask you something.”

“Like what, man? Can’t it wait?” he tries to grab it again and you move it behind your back.

“No, not really,” you say as calmly as you can, which isn’t the calmest in the universe, but hey, you’re trying.

“Karkat…” he raises his eyebrows above his sunglasses and leans toward you, “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing is wrong, I just…” you adjust yourself and scoot closer to him, come on, do it.

“You just…?” He uncrosses his arms and rests them on his legs.

You take a deep breath and clench your teeth, “I was just wondering if maybe you’d want to… be in a relationship with me?”

He tilts his head at you, “I mean, I kinda figured we were?”

Are you? You don’t think so.

“Like total pale bros, right?” he asks, probably sensing how confused you are.

You shake your head, “No we’re not pale. And I don’t want to be in that kind of relationship with you.”

A look of hurt is readable even through his shades, you fucked up. “Oh, right. Sorry, pretty uh… pretty presumptuous on my part. My bad.”

“That’s not what I meant,” you say quickly, and he looks even more confused. “Like, maybe no quadrants?”

“You mean… like friends?” he asks.

Ugh, take the hint, dumbass, “Dave, no. I mean human dating, like a human relationship?”

“Like… boyfriends?”

Finally! “Yeah, like boyfriends, sure.”

“But I thought you didn’t do no-quadrant stuff?” he asks. 

Well… it’s not a no.

“Dave, honestly, I love the quadrants and I respect people who use them, but they’re not for me. I know I like you, but I don’t… I don’t feel just one quadrant for you. I feel all of them and none of them for you,” you explain.

“So you want to be my boyfriend?” he asks, pushing his sunglasses up onto the top of his head. “You’re not like, fuckin’ with me are you? It’s not a funny joke, right?”

What do you have to do to get it through to him? You think for a second.

Oh  _ no.  _

That’s  _ not _ a very smart idea, but… maybe it’ll do the trick. You reach forward and grab his shoulders, he jumps at the sudden contact and you bite down your pale instinct to comfort him. 

“No,” you whisper, leaning closer to him. His lips are so close, mere inches from you. You watch his eyes and hear his breath quicken, okay, do it. You close the gap and kiss him. 

Dave tastes wonderful, vaguely like cherries. His arms lift and touch your sides, gently at first, then he grips onto your shirt and pulls you closer, deepening the kiss.

Fuck, you forgot to take a breath so now you have to pull back. You do and quickly get back to it, your hands slide up and tangle in his hair, tilting his head like you’ve seen people do before in movies. It actually fucking helps a lot, you get a lot more lip this way. A life time of sitting around watching rom-coms  _ actually _ fucking helped, go you. He pulls away after a few moments and he looks at you, eyes half-lidded and soft. Damnit, nobody should look this fucking beautiful.

“So... we’re boyfriends now?” he asks, blinking at you.

“I guess we are,” you laugh softly and press your forehead against his.

“Oh thank god, I wasn’t sure how to ask,” he says, like it’s no big deal. Whatever, you’ll pick at his brain later.

“Yeah,” you shrug.

“Wanna finish the movie, or make out, or…?” Dave says, a smile creeping across his cheeks. That fucker.

“Yes I want to finish the movie!” you say, pulling back and leaning on his shoulder, “Now grab that blanket, I’m cold.”

“God, me too,” he sighs and grabs the blanket on the arm of the couch, draping it across your lap, then his.

That wasn’t so bad, and hey, you got a kiss out of it too. Lucky you.


	4. ====> Dave: Suggest compromise

You are now Dave Strider, you have always been Dave Strider. You can never stop being Dave Strider, even when you’re about to say what is possibly the dumbest thing you’ve ever said.

“Maybe we could kiss each other, just so, you know, we can say we kissed someone before,” you spit out all at once.

“What?” Karkat asks with a shake of his head, “What the fuck?”

“Just.. you know, like… if you want to?” you nervously tap your leg with your fingers.

“Dave, I’m not going to kiss you if you don’t want to kiss me! That would be stupid, I’m not your practice doll to get your face-suck on with just because you’re bored,” he says, turning his head back to the movie.

Good job, Dave, you made yourself sound like the world’s worst brand of Absolute Fucking Insufferable Prick.

“Dude, it’s not like that. I swear,” you say, grabbing his shoulder.

“Well it sure seems like that!”

Dammit, just tell him, “I want to kiss you, like for real, I want to.”

He grabs the remote from the arm of the couch and pauses the movie, then turns his body to face you, “Why?”

“What?”

He rolls his eyes at you, “Why do you want to kiss me?”

“‘Cuz I wanna,” you fiddle with the edge of your cape, “Does it matter?”

“Yeah, it does! I’m not kissing you unless you have a good fucking reason, ass breath!”

“‘Cuz you’re fucking cute as hell. ‘Cuz kissing you would be fucking awesome. ‘Cuz I think I like you and… man, don’t make me spill my guts for you, it’s gonna be a real fuckin’ mess.”

He narrows his eyes at you, “How do I know you’re not just saying this shit so I’ll kiss you?”

“Karkat, come the fuck on, why would I lie to you? Have I ever lied to you before? Just fuckin’ kiss me and find out.”

He grabs your shirt and pulls you closer, his nose touches against yours, man he’s pretty this close up, “Fine, kiss me then.”

“Don’t gotta tell me twice, homie,” you rub your nose against his and he pulls at you again, his lips crashing into yours.

It’s a bit angrier of a kiss than you expected, but it’s still nice. He’s soft and warm and you have to nudge at his arm so he’ll let you go. Once he does you grab his sides and pull him even closer, your chest flush against his. 

Karkat’s hands wait tentatively by your hips and you breath a laugh through your nose and let go of him for a second to put one of them on your side, reassuring him that it’s okay to touch you. He relaxes and softens the kiss, sighing into your lips and pulling you closer.

You could do this forever, it’s everything you hoped it would be, sans the angry start. But it’s nice and doesn’t feel forced or nervous, he must’ve wanted to or he wouldn’t be this eager. It’s a comforting thought; that he wanted to kiss you as badly as you wanted to kiss him.

You pull away, cheeks flushed with a big smile on your face because holy shit, you actually kissed Karkat. 

“See? That wasn’t so bad,” you joke and brush a stray hair behind your ear.

“Shut up,” he says and buries his eyes in his palms, “Next time you want to kiss me, don’t be such an idiot about it!”

“I’m wounded,” you clutch your chest dramatically, “I’m dead now, you’ve wounded me so badly that I’m dead.”

He smiles at you, “Who will mourn the loss of such a loser?”

“Rose, probably. She’ll be real broken up over it, I’m sure.”

“Hah, yeah right! Dream on. She’ll be relieved,” he jabs at your side, “Now, can we finish the damn movie?”

“Fiiiiine but I’m gonna be totally bored the entire time,” you stretch your legs out and rest your head on his lap after he sits back down, “Press play, my favorite dude.”

“Shush,” he chides you and rests his hand on your shoulder, you close your eyes and sigh. Well that was a hell of a first kiss. Rose is gonna be totally jealous that you kissed your hot alien sort-of boyfriend first.


End file.
